


New Low

by paxwritesstuff



Category: Sam & Max (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxwritesstuff/pseuds/paxwritesstuff
Summary: Idk if I’m going to make this a series, but. Max has a panic attack because he ran out of antidepressants and didn’t want to tell Sa until it was almost too late.
Relationships: Freelance Husbands - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	New Low

“Run, rabbit, run”. Was what he was told when he was young. When he was defending his best friend turned lover in their youth. That’s what the bullies yelled after him, that’s what his mother told him before she was taken away once, and what his brothers told him when he said he wanted to run away from life.  
“Run, rabbit, run.” It rang so true in his skull that even now, when he’s reliving his youth again, it’s the only thing in him.

Now, as his medications had run out, as his husband and his kid slept in different rooms, his heart thumped heavily against his ribs. His only thought was the one that was yelled so often back then as his demons screamed at him relentlessly.  
Max’s tears were running like rivers down his face, his foot thumping like a drum beat on the floor as the others slept so quietly and peacefully.  
The rabbit wanted so desperately to scream and run, yet sat so still in the corner of the kitchen. His head was like a war, bombs going off every second. His body shook like the war torn ground, everything changing and hurting and vibrating all around him as the demons and regrets screamed louder and louder.

In a blur, the small rabbit felt something sharp glide across his paw, his wrist, and his arm. The darkness grew in his vision and the feeling in his body left as he seemed to float throughout the house, his head burning hotter than ever before. Feeling a burning sensation in his paw, he slowly raised it higher and higher before opening his eyes and finding himself in his daughter’s room, eyes and teeth glowing as the knife comes close to her neck.  
The rabbit’s breath hitched as he threw the knife into the wall, startling everyone in the house with the thump, and ran back to the corner where he started.  
Panting and crying, the small rabbit screams out, wanting all of this to go away and disappear.  
At the exact moment that he wanted to run away, small but muted footsteps came from a bedroom.  
“Max?” The Geek’s voice peeped out of the hallway, catching the rabbit’s attention. The girl cautiously stepped closer to the panicked lagomorph.  
“G-get out of here. Geek, you-you have to go.” He panted slowly. That only made the genius girl grow more determined. She made her way to Max and sat down next to him, as he scooted away.  
“Talk to me. Something’s wrong, I can tell.” The Geek said quickly, wiping her fuzzy dad’s tears away.  
“I- I…. you wouldn’t understand.” Max fussed while turning away from the 12 year old.  
“Ok, first of all, I’m adopted. I don’t know my biological parents. Try me.” She furrowed her brows and blew hair away from her face.  
Max sighed, and blinked heavily.  
“... I ran out of my medicine. There. Happy?”  
-“Then why is there a knife buried in my bedroom wall?” The girl pressed. Max’s response was him getting up and walking to the kitchen. Geek sighed, got up as well, and rested her hand on her hip.  
“Answer me.” Was her only comment. The bunny winced at her as she confidently stepped forward. “I’m not going anywhere until you answer me, Max.”


End file.
